Masquerade
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: ¿Qué se escondía detrás de esos ojos azules? Mimi Tachikawa quedó hipnotizada por esos orbes felinos que parecían guardar tantas cosas. Esos ojos azules no sólo era fríos, había algo más detrás de ello. Él estaba enmascarando algo con mucho recelo y ella iba a descubrirlo y dadas las circunstancias, no tenía otra opción. Aunque el hielo en esos ojos azules llegara a quemarla.


**2/3**

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D**

**Este es mi segundo proyecto Mimato de estos 3 Fics, como siempre espero que le den una oportunidad y lo lean y comenten :D**

**Saben que vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mi.**

**¿Qué les puedo decir de este fic? Es un U/A que tendrá Drama y Romance, rivalidades, celos, malos entendidos, etc. Ya lo entenderán conforme pasen los capítulos!**

**En fin no los molesto más y les dejo con la lectura.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade.<strong>

**Capítulo I: Miradas.**

La tenue luz inundaba el amplio salón de manera armoniosa. Las elegantes lámparas de araña hacían posible que el ambiente en el que se encontraban fuera sumamente sutil y delicado. El salón era grande, muy amplio y estaba exquisitamente decorado acorde a la ocasión.

Después de todo, no todos los días debutaban dos jóvenes de alta cuna de la ciudad de Tokio.

El tema de la fiesta era: una mascarada victoriana.

Todos los hombres estaban elegantemente vestidos con sus pomposos trajes de época. Incluso, había un par de ellos con suntuosas pelucas blancas. Las mujeres, por su lado, usaban elegantes vestidos acampanados; sus cinturas estaban fuertemente ceñidas por elegantes corsé.

Mimi Tachikawa miraba a las personas danzar a su alrededor en plena algarabía.

Era extraño, debido a que a pesar de ser su fiesta, corrección, de TAMBIÉN ser su fiesta no se sentía animada en lo absoluto.

Algo extraño dado que a ella le encantaban las fiestas. Quizá era porque el baile de debutantes era una especie de exposición en el que se podía escoger pareja o porque no era su fiesta de debutante. Ella tenía veinte años. Debió tener la fiesta hace dos. Sin embargo, su tío había decidido que esperarían hasta que su prima cumpliera los dieciocho y harían la fiesta en conjunto.

Nene había cumplido años apenas dos días atrás y sus tíos habían tardado seis meses en organizar la fiesta. No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. No por sus bienes materiales, los mismos que al final eran de ambas; incluso ella contaba con una mayor cantidad puesto que Nene compartía su parte con su hermanito, Yuu. No, la envidiaba por la familia que tenía. Ella sabía que si sus padres estuvieran con vida las cosas serían diferentes.

Sus tíos se habían portado muy bien con ella al haberla acogido tras aquel fatal incidente. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. No se sentía en familia en casa de los Amano y en el fondo sabía que había sido acogida por el temor al qué dirán.

Después de todo, no iban a dejar a la pobre sobrina huérfana sola.

-Vaya visión…

Mimi salió de sus cavilaciones y reparó en su prima bailando en la pista. Rodeada de opulentos jóvenes, hijos de personas importantes en edad de casarse. No podía evitar verla, estaba radiante con su elegante vestido color blanco.

La joven Tachikawa giró sorprendida al saberse acompañada y se encontró con una estoica figura masculina, vestida de etiqueta y con el antifaz blanco característico. Se podía apreciar su cabello rubio y unos ojos de color azul, maravillosos. El joven dirigió la vista a la pista de baile.

-Nene fue dotada para el baile.-Contestó Mimi creyendo que el elogio era para su prima.

-Puedo apreciarlo.-Habló el joven con su gruesa y masculina voz.-Más no era a ella a quien me refería.-Se acercó a la castaña.-Si la dama que deleita la vista bailando es la señorita Amano, usted debe ser la señorita Tachikawa.-Lo estaba afirmando, no cuestionando.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-La joven hizo la adecuada reverencia victoriana al caballero que correspondió inclinándose frente a ella.

No era algo extraño que la reconocieran. Tanto Nene como ella eran las únicas personas en la fiesta que usaban el puro color blanco, con el fin de resaltar el hecho que eran las homenajeadas de la noche. Por su parte, el joven iba de traje acorde a la época y el clásico antifaz blanco. Sus cabellos rubios oscuros le daban distinción al igual que sus ojos azul oscuro.

-Kiriha Aonuma.-Se presentó.-Déjeme decirle, señorita Tachikawa que la visión más hermosa de la noche la da su presencia.

La castaña ocultó muy bien su sorpresa al saber quién era el joven que la elogiaba. No esperaba que el hijo del político más influyente de la ciudad y el invitado de honor de su tío, la hubiese regresado a por su falta de atractivo, sino que su tío se había esmerado en que Nene brillara esa noche y la dejara a ella en segundo plano.

-Agradezco sus palabras, joven Aonuma.-Agradeció Mimi con educación.-Permítame decirle que se ve muy elegante vestido de esa manera.

-Usted sobrepasa la elegancia, señorita. Puedo asegurar sin lugar a dudas que usted es la mujer más bella aquí presente.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de la joven de acaramelado mirar y tuvo que tomar su abanico para orearse. No estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos; ya que generalmente estos iban dirigidos a su prima menor. En cualquier reunión que se encontraban, su tío siempre encontraba la forma de resaltar las virtudes de Nene y relegar las suyas.

La música paró y la orquesta se preparaba para otra canción. El rubio estiró su mano y tocó delicadamente los guantes de satén de la muchacha.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza?

Mimi estiró su mano para alcanzar la del apuesto caballero. Pensando mentalmente que su prima se molestaría ya que lleva mucho tiempo ilusionada con el rubio. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle un desaire semejante a uno de los invitados.

-¡Oh, Kiriha!

Ambos jóvenes desviaron su atención al robusto hombre mayor que se acercaba a ellos. Su antifaz dorado lo distinguía como el anfitrión de la velada.

-Señor Amano, buenas noches.-Saludó con educación el heredero Aonuma.

Kiriha se dirigió al castaño que lo llamó y Mimi retiró su mano del aire para ver a su tío, el mismo que la reprendió con la mirada.

-Espero que se esté divirtiendo Kiriha y que la fiesta sea de su agrado.

-Precisamente le comentaba eso a su sobrina.-Explicó con educación.-Es más, estaba deseando llevarla a la pista.

-¡Bailar!-Exclamó.-Por supuesto. Mi pequeña Nene me ha comentado lo encantada que estaría de bailar con usted.

Kiriha vaciló. No podía negarle un baile con su hija al anfitrión de la velada. Sin embargo, tampoco era caballeroso de su parte echarse para atrás luego de haber invitado a Mimi.

-Estaré encantado de bailar con su hija luego de haberle cumplido a su sobrina.-Explicó con simpleza el rubio.

Yuutaro Amano le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Mimi.

-Estoy seguro que a mi sobrina no le importará.

Mimi pilló la mirada y la indirecta. No era conveniente enojar a su tío. Menos por una tontería como esa. Se armó con su mejor y más falsa sonrisa y se giró al galante caballero frente a ella

-Por mí no hay inconveniente alguno, joven Aonuma.-Aseguró Mimi.-No se preocupe y vaya a bailar con Nene.

El muchacho pareció captar algo extraño en el acartonado tono de su voz. Sin embargo no lo exteriorizó y al sentirse rechazado y herido en el orgullo se giró a su anfitrión con educación.

-En ese caso, estaré encantado de bailar con su hija.-Contestó sin poder ocultar su indiferencia.-Con su permiso.-Añadió antes de dirigirse a la otra castaña en la pista de baile.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a su tío.

-Yo también me voy.

Sintió como la tomaba por el brazo.

-Espero que entiendas que el joven Aonuma es alguien muy importante.-Le dijo con aspereza.-Lo quiero para Nene.

Mimi rodó los ojos aprovechando que no la veía. Ella ya sabía eso, estaba al tanto de los planes dinásticos de su tío para que su prima contrajera matrimonio con el heredero Aonuma. En otras circunstancias hubiese puesto de su parte para fastidiarle pero, Nene quería al joven rubio; su primita se lo había confesado una vez. Por ella, sólo por Nene, no desafiaba a Yuutaro. A pesar de tener diferencias, ella le tenía un aprecio sincero a su prima y no haría nada para perjudicarla.

-Entendido.

Decidió alejarse del lugar con elegancia, sonriendo a quien la sonreía mientras buscaba a cierta cabellera morada que debería aparecer en cualquier momento. Miyako había desaparecido para buscar a su eterno príncipe que al parecer aún no había llegado. Finalmente la encontró bailando animadamente con un pelirrojo que no era el príncipe, entonces debía ser…

-¿Koushiro Izumi?

Una voz masculina habló a sus espaldas y le hizo dar un respingo a pesar de reconocer a la persona que le habló inmediatamente después del susto.

-¡Ken!

Se saltó el convencionalismo y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Un abrazo que tardó en ser sutilmente correspondido. Ken Ichijouji no estaba acostumbrado a dar muestras de afecto, es más, le fastidiaban particularmente. Pero a Mimi no podía negárselo, de hecho, no podía negarle nada.

-Creí que no vendrías, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué me trajiste?

El azabache la miró con falso reproche.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Mimi?-Preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

-Guardados y bajo llave.-Contestó con astucia la muchacha.-Y no me hables así muchachito.

-Sólo eres un año mayor que yo.-Le recordó el azabache.-Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: me fue bien, llegué entrada la tarde y sí, te he traído tus chocolates.-Contestó con una sonrisa al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos a la joven frente a ella; luego, recorrió el salón con la mirada.-Menuda fiesta.

-Ya sabes cómo es mi tío.-Fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-No cabe duda que hizo una fiesta muy ostentosa como las que acostumbra y que Nene es el centro de atención.-Murmuró con reproche.-Creí que la fiesta era para ambas.

-Lo es, ambas estamos de blanco.

En efecto. Ambas primas eran las únicas dos personas en la fiesta con el color blanco en su vestuario. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre los vestidos de ambas. Nene usaba un gran vestido con varios apliques y pedrerías mientras que el de Mimi era sencillo. No estaba hecho para resaltar. Sin embargo, la elegancia natural de su amiga lo hacía brillar con luz propia.

-Por mucho que tu tío se esfuerce no puede opacarte.-Consoló.-Brillas con luz propia, Mimi.

Mimi le sonrió. Ken era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que había conocido, junto con Miyako. Se conocieron por medio de sus padres, cuando ellos aún vivían, eran muy amigos de los Ichijouji y de los Inoue. Ken, Miyako y ella se conocieron desde niños y son amigos hasta la actualidad. El año de diferencia que había entre ellos era imperceptible.

-Cuidado.-Le advirtió.-Podría considerar tus palabras como una propuesta de matrimonio.-Añadió jocosa.

Ken también sonrió, solo que su sonrisa no era tan jovial como la de la castaña, más bien, era una sonrisa muy triste.

-Tal vez deberías empezar a considerar esa idea.-Convino Ken después de una pausa.-Puede ser la única forma de librarte del yugo de tu familia.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo como candidato?-Preguntó con suspicacia.

-¿Y si te dijera que si?

Ambos pares de ojos se mantuvieron la mirada un largo rato hasta que Mimi finalmente la desvió.

-Apreció tu intención Ken.-Habló finalmente Tachikawa.-Pero no es necesario el sacrificio.

-¿Prefieres casarte con algún anciano millonario?-Rebatió el muchacho de ojos azules.-Porque, créeme, lo único que espera Yuutaro Amano es sacar de tu unión matrimonial un buen lucro económico. Yo estoy dispuesto a recuperar el dinero y la posición de mi familia, entonces, nadie se opondría.

La familia Ichijouji ha estado al borde de la quiebra muchas veces en el último año, desde la muerte del primogénito de la familia, Osamu, el señor Ichijouji había cometido error tras error, solo ahora que Ken había tomado las riendas de la empresa empezaban a resurgir.

-Y sé que lo lograrás.-Mimi se refería a lo que concernía a la familia del muchacho.-Pero, al parecer le debo demasiado dinero.-Contestó Mimi incómoda ante la verdad que acababa de soltar Ken.-Todo parece indicar que mis padres estaban muy endeudados cuando fallecieron y la herencia apenas sirvió para cubrir aquellos rubros. Mis estudios, mi ropa y alimento se lo debo a los Amano.

Eso sí la molestaba. Sus tíos sacaban siempre a relucir que si ella ha llegado tan lejos ha sido por su amable caridad. Porque, claro, su tío Yuutaro no podía darle la espalda a la única hija de su única hermana, Satoe. Menos a sabiendas que era la única heredera del conocido viñatero Keisuke Tachikawa.

No podía evitar pensar que todo hubiera sido tan diferente si sus padres no hubiesen fallecido de aquella manera tan trágica y repentina.

-Eso es muy extraño.-Comentó Ken en voz alta.-Siempre escuché que tu padre era una persona con mucho dinero y poder económico.

-Al parecer hizo un par de malas de inversiones antes de fallecer.-Contestó Mimi.-Eso me dijo el tío Yuutaro.

Ken prefirió morderse la lengua. Le habría encantado poder agregar que tras hacerse con la tutela de la pequeña Mimi los Amano empezaron a surgir entre la sociedad.

-En todo caso, no creo que les debas absolutamente nada.-Expresó el azabache-Mimi, lo que dije hace un momento fue muy serio.

Y una parte de ella lo sabía. Ken siempre había sido un apoyo en su vida, incluso en sus silencios. Ella sabía que él hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella para salvarla del futuro que probablemente la esperaba. Pero ella no podía casarse con su amigo si no lo quería, tampoco se lo podía quitar a Miyako, su mejor amiga, que amaba a Ichijouji desde… siempre.

Si ella lo amara haría una pelea justa. Pero no, lamentablemente nunca ha sentido nada por el azabache, nada más de un cariño sincero de un amigo.

-Ya te dije que-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amigo le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Piénsalo.-Le dijo.-Es lo mejor, te lo aseguro. Me voy hasta dentro de quince días a Moscú a concretar un negocio. Podrías venir conmigo.

Un mesero pasaba por delante de ellos y Mimi aprovechó para detenerlo y ofrecerle una copa a Ken para así cambiar un poco la conversación.

Ambos alzaron sus copas y bebieron del licor.

-Vas a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

-Ken, no podemos hacer eso cuando no sentimos nada…

-No, no es así.-Empezó a hablar el muchacho mirándola con una intensidad con la que no la había visto nunca.-Escúchame, yo…

-¡Ken!

La voz femenina y chillona llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes y evitó la negativa de Mimi. Una bonita y alegre muchacha ataviada en su vestido de gala se colgó del brazo del azabache y lo miró con adoración a través de sus lentes.

-¡Te estaba buscando!-Explicó Miyako Inoue sin soltar su agarre.-Incluso, Koushiro me obligó a bailar con él cuando no quería y no he perdido tiempo cuando te he visto aquí con Mimi.-Habló rapidísimo, como siempre-¿Me invitas a bailar?

-Miyako, en estos momentos hablaba con Mimi…

-Oh, por mí no se preocupen.-Se apresuró a defenderse la castaña.-Vayan disfruten la pieza.

-Vamos, Ken.-Apremió Inoue tirando del muchacho.

-Esta conversación aún no se acaba.-Sentenció el azabache antes de ceder al empuje de Miyako.

Mimi agradeció la interrupción de Miyako. Ken podía ser muy insistente cuando quería, especialmente cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza. Pero ella no creía que contara con poco tiempo, es decir, no era como si su tío le fuese a encontrar pretendiente ese mismo día.

Además, esa mirada de Ken la estremeció y no sabía por qué pero la aparición de Miyako fue una verdadera bendición.

-No me parece prudente que tengas tantas confianzas con el joven Ichijouji.

Mimi supo de quien se trataba sin siquiera regresar a ver. Conocía a la perfección el tono de reproche de su tía y efectivamente, al girarse se encontró con la morena de ojos violetas reprendiéndola con la mirada tras su antifaz.

-Ken es mi amigo.-Contestó la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Te he visto abrazándolo.-Frunció el ceño tras su máscara.-Eso es muy poco apropiado de una señorita, piensa en nuestra reputación.

-Los Ichijouji son una buena familia.

-Eran.-Enfatizó YukikoAmano.-Su negocio está en la ruina y algo malo tendrán para que Dios los castigue con eso y con la muerte del primer hijo.

-Dios no castiga.-Enfatizó Mimi.-Y Osamu falleció de una falla cardiaca.

-Eso no es lo que dicen.-Insistió la tía.-Dicen que se drogaba con fármacos.

-Él tenía que tomar muchos fármacos por su enfermedad.

-El punto, querida, es que no queremos que te relaciones con los Ichijouji más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Ken me ha pedido matrimonio.-Soltó con el único afán de fastidiar a la mujer mayor.

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó horrorizada.-Espero que le hayas dicho que eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Mimi escéptica.-Creí que querían que me casara lo más pronto posible.

-¡Pero con un hombre de buena familia!

-Querrás decir con un hombre rico.

El rubor cubrió los delgados pómulos de la mujer mayor y desvió la mirada de los acusadores ojos acaramelados de Mimi. Sacó su abanico y refrescó su azoramiento.

-Tendrás una vida más fácil con alguien que sea económicamente solvente.-Fue la excusa.-El señor Miyaguizawa ha estado preguntando por ti, quiere bailar contigo.

El señor Miyaguizawa era aún mayor que su tío. Pero, tenía tres veces el dinero del mismo. Había escuchado malos rumores sobre su persona. Entre ellos, que tenía fama de mujeriego y bebedor; los rumores no podían estar muy alejados de la realidad a juzgar por la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba cuando se encontraban. Estar en los brazos de alguien así, simplemente la enfermaba.

-No me casaré con ese señor.-Sentenció arrastrando las palabras.

La mujer de cabello negro entrecano alzó la barbilla con altivez.

-Mientras estés bajo nuestra tutela harás lo que te ordenemos.-Explicó mientras sonreía a sus invitados.-No tienes voz ni voto en el asunto.

-Es mi vida.

-Y nos la debes a nosotros.-La mujer rodó sus ojos violetas.-Qué malcriada y consentida te tuvieron. Deja de pensar un poco en ti y piensa en nosotros que te dimos un hogar cuando te encontraste desamparada.

La joven Tachikawa tuvo que apretar con fuerza la copa en sus manos. Se sentía tan impotente y frustrada.

-¡Yukiko, querida! Que fiesta más encantadora.

Igual que como había ocurrido con Ken, una de las mujeres mayores del baile se acercó a su tía para hablar con ella. Por supuesto que Mimi no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad de escapar mezclándose entre la multitud.

Odiaba que sus tíos siempre le recordasen que ella no era sino un producto de la caridad. Malcriada, consentida, caprichosa. Sí, lo era y lo demostraba ya que era la única forma de sobrellevar la situación en la que estaba metida y no tenía opción de salir.

El aire le empezó a faltar y el sonido de falsas carcajadas llenó sus oídos; el ambiente era tenso y asfixiante.

Necesitaba huir…

Con elegancia y dificultad supo hacerse camino hasta el balcón. Ya estaba cerca, tan sólo un par de pasos más, nada más y llegaría…

La joven se encontraba tan concentrada en llegar a su destino que nunca vio a la figura de negro que se acercaba en su dirección sino hasta que chocó con ella de frente. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de no ser por los buenos reflejos de la persona con la que tropezó y quien la tomó de la cintura con agilidad.

Mimi cerró sus ojos, preparándose para sentir el impacto que nunca llegó. Al contrario, estaba siendo sostenida por un fuerte par de manos. Abrió los ojos con incertidumbre y vergüenza para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que había visto en su joven vida.

La luna caprichosa parecía estar de acuerdo con el desconocido ya que se había posado a sus espaldas, dándole un aire irreal. Sus cabellos, elegantemente despeinados bailaban al compás del viento de la noche y gracias al resplandor del satélite terrestre parecían hebras platinadas.

Su rostro denotaba elegancia, sus facciones estaban rígidas a pesar de ser cubiertas por el inusual antifaz oscuro.

Sin embargo, no era nada de lo anterior lo que había hipnotizado a la muchacha que no había articulado palabra. No. Lo que le había dejado muda eran sus ojos. No solo por poseer una mirada felina e intimidante. Ni siquiera era el azul rey tan inusual que tenían.

No.

Lo que la había dejado sin palabras era la frialdad reflejada en ese par de orbes azules.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos con fastidio cuando sintió algo fresco mojar su inmaculada camisa blanca. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para analizar qué era ya que frente a sus ojos, una señorita estaba a punto de caerse de bruces contra el suelo.<p>

Ágilmente la tomó de la cintura y apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para sostenerla. Era una mujercilla muy delgada y muy pequeña; él, al menos le sacaba dos cabezas.

La jovencita alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente con un par de grandes ojos color caramelo cubiertos por un delicado antifaz de color blanco puro que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Su voz sonó más áspera de lo que pretendía e hizo caer en cuenta a la muchachita que se había quedado viéndolo por mucho tiempo. Giró su rostro avergonzada.

-Sí, lo siento.-Mimi sacó su abanico y se aireo con él para que su rubor no la pusiera en evidencia.

Se había quedado prendada de ese par de místicos ojos azules. No pudo evitarlo, eran diferentes a todos los azules que había visto antes; ya sea en Michael o en el propio joven Aonuma.

Ese par de ojos felinos la habían hipnotizado por unos minutos y ni siquiera la frialdad con la que la miraba le había hecho apartar la vista. Incluso en ese preciso instante y muerta de la vergüenza como estaba tuvo que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-Exclamó horrorizada al darse cuenta que al tropezar con el hombre, el contenido de su copa había ido a parar en la camisa del caballero-¡Cuánto lo siento!

Yamato Ishida se percató que la pequeña mujer se refería al líquido que había vertido en su ropa. Gruñó por lo bajo al darse cuenta que el líquido era color carmín y se notaba perfectamente en la pulcritud de su indumentaria.

-¡Mierda!

Es que acaso su día podía ser peor. El insulto salió no por que tuviese la ropa sucia, no, era por el terrible día que había experimentado y que parecía que aún no terminaría.

-Cuánto lo siento, señor…

-No importa.-La atajó el rubio sin dejarla hablar. Estaba demasiado irritado.-Procure mantenerse alejada de las bebidas alcohólicas, al parecer no le sientan bien.

Mimi frunció el ceño ante la escueta respuesta. Ella se estaba disculpando, no había sido su intención atropellarle. En ese momento se olvidó de sus ojos misteriosos y lo miró a ellos con enojo.

-¡No ha sido el alcohol!-Se apresuró a asegurar.

-Una niña no debería tomar bebidas de adultos, asumo que sus padres estarán cerca y seguramente no se sentirían complacidos al saber que se escabulle al balcón de la recepción para tomar una bebida clandestina.

¡¿Una niña?! ¡Ella no era ninguna niña! En cuestión de meses cumplía los veintiuno. No tenía por qué tolerar esa falta de respeto.

-En ese caso, supongo que una persona de su edad no debería estar aquí afuera, podría coger frío y enfermarse.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el ataque inesperado por parte de la aparentemente frágil niñita frente a él.

-¿Está insinuando que soy un anciano?

-Jamás he dicho algo semejante.-Fingió escandalizarse.-Es sólo que si ni siquiera pudo evitar chocarse conmigo, seguramente será porque se encuentra cansado, señor.

Suficiente. Esa niña tenía una lengua…

-Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí.

Una voz divertida llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes y un señor entrado en años se acercó con una sonrisa a los jóvenes que discutían.

-Padre…-Gruñó el rubio por lo bajo.

El recién llegado ensanchó su sonrisa ladeada y miró con aprobación a la muchacha. Se inclinó frente a ella y besó el dorso de su mano con galantería.

-La señorita Tachikawa, supongo.-La saludó con educación.-Espero que mi hijo no la esté incordiando.

-Su hijo, amablemente me ayudó cuando tropecé.-Explicó Mimi rápidamente.-Lamentablemente el contenido de mi copa fue a dar en su camisa.

-Y le explicaba que no debía tomar bebidas de mayores si no se le daban bien.

-¡¿Insinúa que soy una cría?!

-Jamás he dicho algo semejante.-Contestó de la misma manera que ella le habló hace un momento.

Hiroaki miraba con sorpresa y deleite la escena. El cambio en su hijo; del taciturno hombre de hace unas horas al enfadado muchacho que veía frente a él era sorprendente. Sin mencionar el antagonismo que dirigía a la muchacha frente a él. Yamato tenía temperamento, lo tuvo desde crío y gracias a ello es muy respetado en la hacienda e incluso en el pueblo. Más, nunca lo había visto así con una mujer. Al contrario, siempre era muy atento y amable.

Interesante…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Yuutaro Amano hizo su aparición inesperadamente, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Mimi se tensó en ese momento y la joven luchadora permaneció callada junto al rubio. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para el mismo ni para su progenitor.

-No, nada, Yuutaro.-Finalmente habló el mayor Ishida.-Simplemente el borde de mi hijo no sabía cómo preguntarle a tu adorable sobrina si le concede una pieza de baile.

Los ojos de Amano brillaron con intensidad. La hacienda de los Ishida era sumamente próspera y ellos eran personas acaudaladas e influyentes del gremio de viñateros.

-Por supuesto que Mimi acepta.-Impuso el hombre mayor con suficiencia-¿Verdad, Mimi?

-Claro, tío.

Yamato alzó una ceja ante el súbito cambio de la castaña y tras dirigirle una mirada elocuente a su progenitor extendió su mano a la muchacha y se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

Una vez allí, el rubio puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra tomó la mano de la castaña. La sintió helada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-Preguntó curioso.

-Soy pésima bailando.-Explicó con voz pequeña.-Me temo que terminaré pisando sus pies.

Yamato estudió su reacción y la sintió sincera. Acercó el frágil cuerpo de la joven al suyo. Sintiéndola suave y cálida contra él.

-Permítame llevarla.-Se ofreció con voz suave. Sintió como ella se tensó.-Confíe en mí.

Mimi alzó la vista para mirarlo para decirle que de nada servía aquello, que ya lo había intentado con personas aún más cercanas a ella y que el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: un fracaso. Pero al verlo, por muy extraño que pareciese, sintió, muy dentro de ella que podía confiar en él y relajó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente. Acomodándose al ritmo del otro. Poco a poco Mimi se fue relajando y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba bailando fluidamente con el rubio.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que bailo sin que mi compañero grite a los diez segundos.-Comentó sorprendida la joven.

-Seguramente sus compañeros no contaban con la experiencia necesaria para poder manejarla.

Mimi encaró a su acompañante y mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos del rubio. Aquellos enigmáticos e hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-¿Ocurre algo con mi cara?-Preguntó curioso al notar que la muchacha lo miraba tan fijamente.

-No nada.-Contestó Mimi apartando su rostro con vergüenza y agradeciendo que su antifaz cubriese su rubor.

El rubio notó la incomodidad de la joven y maldijo su bien educada crianza con un suspiro:

-Parece que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.-Comentó.-Yamato Ishida.-Agregó antes de hacerla girar y volver a acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Mimi Tachikawa.-Contestó apenas. Sorprendida por la destreza del rubio para llevarla.

Tachikawa… ese apellido le sonaba.

-Una de las jóvenes debutantes de la noche.-Fue una afirmación lejos de una pregunta.-Supongo que retiraré mis acusaciones anteriores, acerca de que no tenía edad para beber.

Tachikawa tomó aquel gesto como una tregua y procedió a disculparse:

-Siento haberte llamado anciano, indirectamente. No me pareces para nada viejo, al contrario, te vez joven.-Y guapo pensó involuntariamente.

-Se podría decir que soy una época mayor a ti, niña. Mis veintisiete contra tus dieciocho.

-Veinte.-Corrigió ella inmediatamente.-Tengo veinte años, cumplo veintiuno en un par de meses.

-Creí que las debutantes tenían dieciocho.

-Mi prima Nene tiene dieciocho, mis tíos decidieron hacernos la fiesta en conjunto y yo soy dos años mayor.-Explicó la castaña.

-Es una lástima.-Dijo vagamente.

La joven regresó a ver al muchacho con los ojos bien abiertos. Sorprendida, de que aquel fuese el mismo chico que parecía querer pegarle minutos atrás.

No pudo evitar volver a quedarse prendada del rostro del muchacho. Esta vez no le importó mirarlo fijamente. Había algo en esa mirada que no dejaba de atraerla.

Al rubio le pasaba algo parecido. Esta vez se detuvo a mirar ese par de chocolates que lo miraban con ternura. Por primera vez en la velada se permitía apreciar a la muchacha con detenimiento. Ojos grandes, delineados por largas y espesas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingada y una boca con labios rellenos y pequeños. Su rostro perfilado por una cortina de cabello color caramelo ensortijado.

No era una mujer de talla grande, en ningún aspecto. Más, podía sentir su pecho, pequeño al igual que su cintura empezaron a hacer efecto en él. Un efecto que solamente una mujer había logrado en él.

La intensa mirada del rubio la hipnotizó. De repente, empezó a sentirse extraña, acalorada. Su compañero la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar la diferencia de tamaño entre ellos, sus duros músculos y ese aire de masculinidad que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido así.

Estaba hipnotizada.

Como en trance, retiró la mano de su hombro y la llevó hasta la mejilla del rubio. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al contacto. Lo acarició trémulamente y al ver que él no rechazaba el contacto la llenó de coraje y continuó la caricia.

Yamato jamás se había imaginado que al final de la noche del peor día de su vida se hubiera sentido tan intrigado por una completa desconocida. Cuando lo tocó, todo su cuerpo reaccionó traicioneramente. Aquello era inaudito, ya que por la torpeza de la muchacha y su falta de control sobre sus propias reacciones le hacían deducir gracias a su vasta experiencia que era virgen.

Olvidaron que estaban en un baile, en medio de cientos de personas. Parecía que solo que estaban ellos dos, en un mundo aparte. El rubio se inclinó, por inercia a los labios de la muchacha que esperaba expectante.

-Deberías tener cuidado con esos ojos, son muy expresivos, dicen exactamente lo que quieres.-Musitó, cerca de su rostro, con una voz ronca, suave y seductora.

Mimi lo miraba ensimismada. Si bien es cierto que era muy ingenua en asuntos románticos, todo parecía indicar que el rubio iba a besarla. Se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando que los labios del joven se unieran con los ojos azules del muchacho se habían oscurecido, por alguna razón. Más no por eso dejaban de mostrarse fríos, tan…

-Y los tuyos-Preguntó de vuelva casi sin pensar-¿Por qué están tan tristes?

Aquella pregunta rompió el hechizo. Yamato no contestó, sin embargo, su mente viajó a los acontecimientos que se dieron a cabo algunas horas antes.

Nadie, se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. Ni su padre o sus dos amigos, aquello que había conocido toda la vida y esa pequeña desconocida lo había deducido con tanta facilidad y no solo eso. Sino que además había logrado que olvidara por un momento que ese día había perdido al amor de su vida.

Aquello lo desconcertó y como no sabía de qué otra forma manejar ese sentimiento, se irritó.

Se alejó bruscamente de la castaña y le dedicó una fría sonrisa al notar su desconcierto.

-Métase en sus asuntos, señorita Tachikawa y lamento decepcionar sus expectativas, pero, no estoy acostumbrado ni interesado en calmar pasiones de vírgenes urgidas.-Dijo con toda la malicia que pudo justo en el momento en que la pieza terminaba y sin esperar a la joven se retiró de la habitación.

Mimi quedó atónita ante las groseras palabras del rubio de ojos como el hielo.

Especialmente porque eran verdad.

* * *

><p>Camuflado entre los invitados, una persona admiró la escena sin perder detalle sobre ella. Las reacciones de él, las de ella, la atmósfera cuando ambos bailaron juntos…<p>

Fue algo mágico.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se colara en sus labios. Una sonrisa calculadora y divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hiroaki?-Cuestionó el hombre que lo acompañaba y le extendía un vaso de whisky.

-Nada, algo personal.-Comentó el aludido con soltura y tomando de su copa.-Yuutaro, ¿Cuánto pides por la mano de tu sobrina en matrimonio?

Los ojos del anfitrión brillaron con emoción.

-Un precio conveniente.-Fue lo único que dijo.-Podríamos discutirlo. Pero, no deberías hablar con Yamato primero.

-¿Yamato?

-Asumo que quieres a Mimi para tu hijo.-Fue la respuesta del hombre.

El castaño lo miró con suficiencia y una burlesca sonrisa que después se convirtió en carcajada.

-Oh mi buen amigo, ¿Crees que estoy demasiado viejo para casarme por segunda vez?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Waaaa seguro muchos piensan que se me safó un tornillo, es decir Mimi y Hiroaki TheFuck! Pero os prometo que todo tiene una explicación lógica que dará el inicio al Mimato, aunque venga que ya empezaron a saltar chispas entre ese par.**

**¿Qué tiene a Yamato tan mal? ¿Mimi se casará con Hiroaki?**

**Son preguntas que pronto tendrán su respuesta. Espero que todos quieran saberlo y me lo demuestren en vuestros RR's que como siempre los esperaré ansiosa!**

**En fin, se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR's:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


End file.
